Mizaistom Nana
|name = Mizaistom Nana |kana = ミザイストム゠ナナ |rōmaji = Mizaisutomu Nana |also known as = Ox or Cow ( , Ushi) Mizai (Nickname) |japanese voice = Akio Ōtsuka |english voice = Armen Taylor |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Black (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Intelligence Team) |occupation = Crime Hunter (Double-Star) Zodiac (Ox/Cow) Private Security Company Manager Lawyer |type = Unknown |abilities = Cross Game |image gallery = yes}} Mizaistom Nana (ミザイストム゠ナナ, Mizaisutomu Nana) is a Double-Star Crime Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Ox" or "Cow" ( , Ushi). He is part of the Intelligence Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Mizaistom is a tall and lean man with a beard. He dresses in a white and black coat, a hat with small horns, all with black spots similar to a cow's. He also has a black spot around his left eye. Behind his coat, there is an image of a cow with horns and nose rings. Personality Mizaistom is a silent observer, who thinks always before acting. Indeed, despite being enraged for the 18 missing Hunters during Pariston time as Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association, he gives him the opportunity to explain, but he was infuriated when the former Rat played the fool.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He is analytical and displays an above-average intellect. He seems to act according to a rigid moral code: he was also dubbed "the conscience of the Zodiacs". Although he seems to prefer transparency, he does not hesitate to lie and deceive if he deems it necessary. Still, he is ready to pay the price should his means be questioned. Like Cheadle Yorkshire, he had a strong liking for Chairman Netero, although his personality is very different. He is deeply critical of the V6, believing that such a small number of countries should not be allowed to rule the world, and actively involved himself in the enhancement of the police system on the Black Whale following Kakin's sloppiness, laughing sarcastically at the gap in living conditions across tiers. He is not interested in leading the Hunter Association, provided someone capable and whose views he shares is in the place of command. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Mizaistom alongside the others Zodiacs are called to vote for a new Hunter Association Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 He is annoyed with Pariston's delay and urges him to sit down quickly when he arrives, but it is when the Rat suggests they skip the election and make him chairman right away that he becomes truly hostile. He confronts Pariston about the number of missing Hunters suddenly shooting up after the latter became Vice-Chairman. Pariston's response that his victory in the election would cause the number to go down has Mizaistom on the verge of attacking him, but he is stopped by Ging who announces his own candidacy. Like the other Zodiacs, however, Mizaistom is not pleased with it. When Pariston recovers the lead of the conversation, Cheadle suggests drawing lots to determine the rules of the election. Each Zodiac writes down his or her suggestion and places them in a bin. Beans is called to randomly pick a slip of paper, which turns out to be Ging's. Ging's first rule that all Hunters are both candidates and voters cause Mizaistom to think that the Boar is just as annoying as Pariston, but in a different way. He is shocked by Ging's intelligence in putting himself down as the chief executive of the Election Task Force, and even more astounded when Ging backs down at the first invitation to do so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He comes in fourth during the first round of the election, tying with Botobai at 17 votes, and fifth in the second, with 24 votes. The Zodiacs convene to address the high number of absentees and invalid votes, and Mizaistom warns Kanzai not to give in to Pariston's provocations twice, the second time pulling out one of his cards. He proclaims himself in favor of adding the clauses suggested by Pariston, but specifies that a Hunter who lost their license is still considered one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 He ranks fifth again in the third round, with 27 votes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 323 At Pariston's suggestion, the Zodiacs organize an assembly of all Hunters where Pariston gives a speech. Mizaistom maintains his place and votes in the next round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 325 Due to finally reaching the prescribed quorum, Mizaistom becomes one of the only 16 eligible candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 326 He comes in fifth during the fifth round, but overtakes Botobai in the following oneHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 329 and places fourth in the one after that.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 330 As one of the four finalists, he attends the final assembly of HuntersHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and, in order to unseat Pariston, he quits the race, throwing his support behind Cheadle. To his shock, she does the same by supporting Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 However, in his speech, Pariston states that he believes that out of the top four candidates, Mizaistom would make the best chairman, eliciting the Ox's protests, who resolves once again to prevent Pariston from winning. Mizaistom and Cheadle thus leave the race. They shudder upon feeling an ominous and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 He reacts in surprise and annoyance when Pariston proposes an emergency motion to reform the Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 and even more so when, after winning the election, he makes Cheadle vice-chairman and quits immediately.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Mizaistom and the rest of the Zodiacs are surprised to learn that the Kakin Empire is doing an expedition to the Dark Continent, especially when the leader of the expedition is the son of the former chairman of the Hunter Association, a man named Beyond Netero. He, along with the rest of the Zodiacs, are given the task of hunting Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs then meet to plan their next move. Mizaistom says they should see if it's ok with V5 before they even make a decision. The meeting is interrupted with a call from Beyond Netero himself and asks to inform V5 of his capture. Beyond Netero then requests a "give and take".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Possibly under the orders of Cheadle, who took Leorio's suggestion for Pariston Hill's replacement, Mizaistom searches for Kurapika. Along the way, he is confronted by Linssen and three thugs of the Nostrade Family who mean to attack him. Mizaistom shows a card and forbids any use of violence, and when the three men act otherwise, their movements are suddenly restrained. Kurapika shows himself and asks about him. Mizaistom introduces himself as a member of the Hunter Association and offers Kurapika a place in the Zodiacs. When Kurapika declines, Mizaistom persuades him by mentioning the Scarlet Eyes and the owner of many pairs, who will also take the boat to the Dark Continent. Finally, he succeeds in recruiting Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 As Kurapika is driven to the Hunter Association's headquarters, he talks to Leorio on his phone. Leorio asks him to give him his e-mail address but Kurapika refuses. Kurapika says he has heard of Gon's situation from Mizaistom and inquires if there is anything he can do, but Leorio replies that their friend is fine and that he is more useful in the Zodiacs. When he ends the call, Kurapika thinks Leorio would have no problem getting accustomed to his new status, as he is not shy or socially anxious. Mizaistom comments that Leorio seemed to have a lot of faith in him. Kurapika wonders if Leorio is right, as he states that he doesn't think that his powers would be any help for the continent plans, but he was thankful for the news on the prince and says he will do his best to help. Mizaistom warns him to be careful with the prince, as there are dark rumors surrounding him. Kurapika merely replies he knows how to deal with the likes of him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 When Mizaistom asks him what he will do with the prince after getting the eyes back, and Kurapika says he only cares about getting his brethren back, although he has often had to make concessions in the past. The Ox then inquires what he does when people refuse him. Kurapika becomes intimidating and admits there have been two people claiming they would not give up the eyes even if they were to die, but ultimately renounced without dying. He is convinced the prince will do the same, although Mizaistom is doubtful.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 After they arrive at the headquarters, Cheadle leads the meeting. She starts explaining about the V6, the Five Threats, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Kanzai asks him how he would know that, and Kurapika is surprised, as he thought it obvious: it is clear that Beyond was waiting for his father's demise and had been making preparations all along, with letting the Hunter Association capture him being part of them. To achieve his goals, however, he needed both a competent right-hand man and a substantial group of followers, which Cheadle recognizes as Pariston and the Temp Hunters. Kurapika reflects that everything up to the election makes sense, but what will come after is still a mere hypothesis. Mizaistom asks Kurapika to come outside and reveals him that he and Cheadle have been investigating all along, reaching the same conclusion as him: there is a mole even within the Zodiacs. Beyond's plan likely started fifty years ago, when even the oldest Zodiac, Botobai, was just a kid, no one has direct connections with him, so they are all suspects. Mizaistom explains the former Chairman appointed Pariston as his right-hand even though everyone was against it simply because he valued entertainment above anything else, and that Kurapika was chosen because he is an outsider, unrelated to either side. He resumes talking about the president, who would laugh off the direst situation, although he concedes it was part of his charm. Eventually, he demands that Kurapika keeps the existence of a mole in the Zodiacs a secret. Kurapika agrees. Mizaistom then announces he and Saccho will be investigating the candidates to the Hunter Exam and supporting Botobai in acquiring the list of the Black Whale 1's passengers. He also states that the V5 and Kakin have begun negotiating. He is put in the Intelligence Team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Through a flashback, Kurapika is seen screening the candidates of the Hunter Exam and using his dowsing to determine who is lying. Mizaistom assists him in this task. When he comments he is surprised, Kurapika agrees, as he did not assume that so many spies could clear the thermography and lie detector after passing the mental test. However, Mizaistom was actually referring to Kurapika, as he had expressed doubts about the usefulness of his ability, although it seems to be exactly what they need. Kurapika demands that it not be overestimated, admitting he himself is not fully sure how it works. He explains that he can unconsciously perceive minute changes in the target that would otherwise go unnoticed by using the chain as a medium, but normally he would need to be directly in front of him. It is probably thanks to Emperor Time that the dowsing works with videos. Still, as he says, it is merely a power that finds out lies, no matter how well people hide them. Mizaistom wonders what is the problem, to which Kurapika responds that if he were a spy and wanted to deceive someone with his ability, he would have somebody erase or alter his memories; that way, since the target does not know he is lying, the chain would most likely stay still. While the Ox mulls this over, Kurapika inquires whether there is anyone in the higher ranks of the Hunter Association capable of doing so: if they were on the enemy’s side, they could easily pass all the tests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 After reflecting some, Mizaistom concludes he does not deem it possible. He tells Kurapika there should be no one in the Zodiacs with such a power. He then proceeds to explain why he cannot be completely sure. In the past there were three factions among the Zodiacs, corresponding to their political orientation. The members of each faction tended to go on missions together, so Cheadle, Botobai, and Ginta (whom along with him, were part of the moderate conservative faction, supporting balance) can be counted out. Anyway, due to the Zodiacs cooperating in different divisions with a view to the journey to the Dark Continent, they all agreed to share information regarding their abilities. Kurapika asks if he will have to do the same, but the Crime Hunter says that Leorio has informed him of his case, so he will not need to. In return, Mizaistom won’t tell him about the Zodiacs’ powers. Kurapika is relieved and confesses it is thanks to his friend’s intervention that things are going smoothly for him. Mizaistom concedes Leorio is also useful to the organization. Continuing on with his rationale, he sums up that, to their current knowledge, none of the Zodiacs can alter memories, and they probably do not know anyone who can do it, as he has dug up data on the missions and history of all Hunters. Kurapika objects that a person with that power could have been given top-secret missions or work outside the association, but according to Mizaistom the results of the test rule out this possibility. In fact, if there were a mole-like that, it is queer that individuals of extreme talent such as the mercenary Muherr and the biochemist Juhnde would not clear the traps. The Crime Hunter was so surprised at the failure of the latter, whom he had hoped to put in charge of mediating between the Science and the Flora/Fauna Teams, that he had initially suspected the accuracy of the machine. There is also the possibility that they were used as mere decoys, but what really worries him is Pariston’s quiet and quick departure after the election, as only the existence of an ally on the side of the organization would justify it. Kurapika then activates Emperor Time and agrees to test the Zodiacs in secret. Mizaistom summons the Zodiacs minus the Boar and the Rat, causing Saiyu to joke that they are going to discuss hazing. Botobai realizes it concerns their abilities and agrees to share them, advocating clarity as a member of the Defense Team. The Crime Hunter confirms it and, after trading glances with a dubious Cheadle, questions whether they would be willing to reveal them knowing there might be a mole in the group. Kanzai is baffled by the news and prepares to throw a tantrum, asking many times how he can be sure. Mizaistom confesses that he himself would have helped Beyond had he met him before watching the chairman’s video and that not even watching it afterward would have changed his decision, all to demonstrate it is not treachery, but simply a matter of what came first. He then repeats his question and proceeds to explain his power. He concludes by saying he has made it his mission to find out who is there under different pretenses, stating it is a matter of resolve. Meanwhile, Kurapika watches them through a video camera. Finally, his Dowsing Chain starts to swing, indicating that Saiyu is lying. Succession Contest arc Afterward, Kurapika and Mizaistom watch the recording of the latter's conversation with Beyond. As he eats, the Ox announces the departure date is in 35 days, on August 8th. King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou has requested that Beyond participates in the celebration on the eve of the voyage, appealing directly to the V5. If the benefactor was to miss, it would be awful for such a historical event, so Mizaistom promises Netero will be free to go, provided he reveals which of the Zodiacs is on his side. After a moment of silence, Beyond states that Mizaistom is wrong on two things: he knows nothing about any spy, and he does not care about the ceremony. All he knows is that he will have to eat and sleep in that cell for a month, and then wait two more months to reach the Dark Continent. Until then, he will behave in Hui Guo Rou's interest, but his true goal lies after that. He has been forced to attend those festivals because he is considered a legend who will lead the way to the new world. He is sure Kakin will put pressure on V5 to let him attend the celebration, and the Zodiacs themselves will beg him to go, ending up bowing their heads to him. At the end of the recording, Kurapika states Beyond has been telling the truth. Mizaistom concludes that Pariston is the mastermind behind Saiyu's conspiracy, and they plan to free Netero without his knowing. Kurapika suggests they leave Beyond alone until landing, since he does not intend to escape, but the Crime Hunter is dubious, as Pariston and Saiyu might try to break him out before the end of the journey. Kurapika explains why it is not likely: Kakin agreed to treat Beyond as an ordinary man until they land, and in the worst possible situation V5 would sever ties with Kakin, forcing them to take back the boat; Beyond has announced a truce and let himself be captured in order to avoid it. On the other hand, it means the Zodiacs can do nothing about Saiyu at the moment. Mizaistom agrees, but says he'd rather avoid sitting idly while Pariston and his spy are plotting. They discuss Saiyu's Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Kurapika states that the Monkey had eased up considerably when talking about his power, relieved he did not have to lie. Thus, without a doubt, he was sincere about it, and he is on Beyond's side. The rest of the Zodiacs were notably tense while speaking, afraid to reveal their abilities at the presence of the mole, so they are torn between trusting the others and being wary of them: these emotions influenced their voices and movements. They all behaved as an innocent person would have, so it is feasible Saiyu is the only infiltrator. Kurapika proposes they keep tabs on Saiyu in secret, which would allow them to uncover his plans while gathering evidence. Mizaistom agrees it is safer than tailing him at all times, even if it means leaving him free to act. Considering Saiyu's ability, Kurapika expects him to attempt to free Netero upon landing. If they were to restrain him too soon, Pariston may arrange something else. Additionally, there is also a high probability they will try to break him out during the celebration on the eve of the departure. The best course of action would, therefore, be arresting Saiyu right before arriving at the Dark Continent without Beyond noticing. Mizaistom asks him what would happen if they acted without evidence, and the Kurta confesses wondering as well. They would have to admit Mizaistom used him, and the Ox says the other Zodiacs would surely denounce and criticize him. Kurapika inquires if that would be due to his using a newcomer and acting independently, to which Mizaistom replies it is more than that: after speaking of dedication and resolve, he has been working behind their back to identify the culprit. Some of the Zodiacs give the same importance to means and results, and some are only concerned with the way those results are achieved. Things may even get so complicated they would have to change their approach to the mission. He states that sharing information about their powers has indeed strengthened the bonds among the Zodiacs, and Kurapika concurs that they will not react well if they discover it was a farce. The two then part ways. Mizaistom goes off with Cheadle, while Kurapika is called on his phone by Linssen. The two are told that six of the Kakin princes are recruiting bodyguards for the celebration and the journey. The Ox, Dog, and Rat realize this might mean that some of the spies they had screened out during the Hunter Exam will still be able to sail aboard the ship. Sometime later, Mizaistom boards the ship. He devotes his attention to the three lower decks, where the conditions have turned out to be worse than expected. With Botobai, he has helped the troops and private security to take control of the situation. He phones Kurapika to inform him, also telling him he will be unable to attend the meeting of the Zodiacs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He then holds a briefing with members of the Kakin royal troops.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 When there is a mass murder on Tier 3, Mizaistom heads to the site. He is briefed by a member of the Kakin army, who tells him 20 people were killed by someone disguised as a soldier. Mizaistom enquires whether the culprit was a Nen user, which his interlocutor cannot confirm. He gives a description of the culprit and states the only witness has given an incoherent testimony. Mizaistom insists on listening to it nonetheless.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 He meets with Cashew, who repeats to him some strange words the killer uttered ("levels", "number of people", "offset", and the numbers 20 and 21) and claims he disappeared after locking himself in the bathroom. Her account convinces Mizaistom that the perpetrator is a Nen user, but he wonders why he would let the witness live and determines his mysterious words to hold the key. He asks her how she knew the victim before letting her return to her cabin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 He then organizes an emergency meeting with the Royal Army. He advances that the murders may be related to the succession war, much to the troops' indignation. Unable to disclose the existence of Nen, he suggests that the Seed Urn Ceremony, as a long-standing tradition that surface when the kings of Kakin rose to power, caused supporters of the princes to believe that human sacrifices would grant supernatural powers to their princes or themselves. He predicts that the growing disorder will lead to mass hysteria and, once the 200,000 passengers riot, the comparatively insignificant number of guards will be unable to stop them, causing the boat to sink. He recommends assigning 800 of the roughly 2,000 soldiers to Decks 3-5 to neutralize the killer before panic spreads, adding that the First Prince would likely authorize his project. He claims that having relayed his analysis, the responsibility now falls on the shoulders of the Kakin army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 As he leaves, Mizaistom confesses his frustration to Botobai, who remarks there was little he could do without talking about Nen and commends him for buying them time; however, the Ox fears catastrophe is closer than they imagine. At 10:00 am of the fourth day of the voyage, the soldiers begin to sweep Tier 3 and find Illumi and Kalluto Zoldyck in the outlook area. Mizaistom asks them if the Phantom Troupe is on the ship and, much to his brother's shock, Illumi candidly confirms it while also implying he has become a Spider as well. However, he adds he cannot reveal anything else due to confidentiality. Mizaistom informs them of the institution of quasi-martial law on Tiers 3-5 and that they can remain in Tier 3 if they register their I.D.s in a room in the police station. Illumi misunderstands it as an arrest and demands a single cell with shower, but Mizaistom declares it is nothing of the sort and that, since they will be residing in law enforcement quarters, they will have shared baths and toilets. As he and Botobai escort the Zoldyck siblings, Mizaistom agonizes over whether he should warn Kurapika of the presence of the Spiders, weighing the mental toll the news would take on him during the critical situation of the succession contest against the possibility that he is their target. Before he can come to a conclusion, a soldier whispers in his ear that Prince Fugetsu was found in Tier 3. Mizaistom leaves the Zoldycks to Botobai and Ginta and rushes back to headquarters. He commands the messenger to have a gag order placed on every soldier who saw her. He then confronts her, asking her what happened. However, she refuses to talk, even after her identity is confirmed and Mizaistom assures that he is concerned only with her and Kacho's well-being.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 He begins to suspect that the twins are planning an escape and, before Fugetsu is escorted back to her cabin, he has an intermediary phone her room. He charges Keeney and Melody with putting a stop to any escape plans she might have, giving the command to the former. In reality, however, he spoke in Hunter Code, requesting that the Hunters do everything they can to assist Kacho and Fugetsu.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Election Standing Abilities & Powers As a Zodiac, Mizaistom's authority in the Hunter Association is inferior only to that of the chairman. Being one of the Zodiacs and a Double-Star Hunter, Mizaistom is considered one of the best Hunters. His status as a Crime Hunter probably requires that he has a brilliant deductive mind. Aside from his qualification as a Hunter, he is also a lawyer, and thus knowledgeable in jurisprudence. Since he manages a private security company, he has authority over his subordinates. High Intelligence: Mizaistom is a smart Hunter, with information gathering and deduction as his primary skills. He has given proof of his intelligence several times during the election of the Hunter Association's Chairman, making accurate predictions of the results of a certain course of action and preparing countermeasures against Pariston's interventions. He is one of the three people, the others being Cheadle and Kurapika, to understand there must be a mole among the Zodiacs. Nen Mizaistom's status as a former sparring partner of Isaac Netero's speaks for his proficiency in Nen. According to him, his ability works by showing his opponent three colored cards, similar to penalty cards: blue is admittance into the courtroom, yellow is restraint, red is expulsion from the courtroom. He is capable of using at least one of those cards on multiple targets at the same time while also using In. Battles Quotes * "To unseat Pariston, I'll sacrifice myself!!" * "I'll destroy the Pariston regime in this election!!" Trivia * His last name, "Nana", means seven in Japanese. * He is oftentimes referred as simply "Mizai" by Zodiacs, particularly Kanzai, Saiyu, Cheadle Yorkshire, and Ging Freecss. * In the introduction of Volume 33/34, and then in Chapter 342, Viz translates Mizaistom's Zodiac codename as "Cow"—a more accurate nomenclature considering his appearance and his talk (or joke) about milk. Intertextuality and References * Both his outfit and his Nen abilities make him similar to an indoor soccer referee. In fact, he can show his opponent penalty cards, issue a warning, and if the latter is not heeded, he can confine them in a "penalty box". ** His abilities also use the same three colors as traffic lights in Japan, as the green light is called blue (in Japanese, the latter adjective can mean both "green" and "blue", depending on the case). Miscellaneous * He shares the same voice actor with Uvogin, from the 2011 anime. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Mizaistom_Nana fr:Mizaisutomu_Nana Category:Male characters Category:Crime Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Intelligence Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers